Ushidi
Ushidi is a lion and a member of the Moyo Hodari Pride. Appearance Cub As a cub, Ushidi is well-proportioned and round-featured, light tan in color. His legs are long, making him slightly taller than the average cub. He soon develops a swept-back tuft of a mane, brown in color with a streak of lighter brown on top. One small thin tuft of it points forward rather than back, but it springs upward, not falling into his green eyes. On his chest is another small beginning of a mane, the same color as the lighter streak on his head tuft. He retains some of his cub spots for longer than usual; those on his shoulders, rear, and legs. As he matures into an adolescent, he becomes gangling and awkward, with overlong legs and over-sized paws. He has very pale, translucent whiskers. Adult Ushidi is a tight-muscled, lanky lion with long, sturdy legs and average-sized paws for a lion of his height. He has a smooth, creamy light brown coat with a very pale brown underbelly and muzzle. His mane is long, thick, and dark brown in color, sticking up in tufts atop his head, with a stripe of lighter brown running along the top of it and another streak running down the area over his chest. He has light sea-green eyes set deep into his broad face, and his nose is light pinkish-brown in color. Ushidi's tail is banded with paler stripes. Personality Ushidi is a lion who enjoys sparring and tussling, regardless of whom his opponent is- be it cub or veteran fighter. He is always respectful of those that are willing to battle with him, whether he wins or loses the fight. However, if loses many battles in a row, he becomes rather sulky and quiet. A loyal member of the pride, Ushidi performs his patrolling duties proudly and eagerly. He also enjoys swimming, stargazing, and spending time with the younger members of the pride. Though not the most socially adept lion, he is nevertheless amiable and good-natured. Non-physical disputes and quarrels trouble him, and he feels that everything would be easier if lions just fought out their problems physically, as such fights are almost always quicker and more easily resolved. He is a protective but playful mate, and greatly enjoys the company of Kimeta. Once his cubs were born, he discovered that he was something of a born teacher- he simply wishes he could extend this skill to his daughter, but he has few oppurtunities. History Early Life Ushidi and his brother Elewa are born into the Moyo Hodari Pride in the Drylands. Strength of Heart Ushidi goes on patrol with Elewa and Nguruma. Later, when Hodari is considering his choices for king, he dismisses Ushidi as lacking authority. He soon goes on patrol with Ushidi and Machungwa, and Ushidi eagerly and gracefully swims through the Mkondo River to reach the Uotaji Woods. Hadithi Ya Hodari "Current" Ushidi tells Taala the story of teaching his cub, Ogelea, how to swim. He recalls how he wound up playfully tossing him into the Mkondo River, but the current swept him away. Ushidi had followed in a desperate chase, but Ogelea broke away of his own accord, and Ushidi took him home. Gallery Current.png|Ushidi and Ogelea's reflections on the cover of Current Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Songfire's Content Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Drylanders Category:Spouses